


Little Fun Hurt Nobody

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A foursome will come eventually, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But he is a little shit too, Cock Slapping, Crossover Pairings, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Fingering, Give this a chance y'all pretty please <3, Hotel Sex, Like a bit too rough sometimes, M/M, Peter is curious and horny okay?, Peter's kinky and no one knows, Precious Peter Parker, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spit Kink, Tom is a master with that but Peter is awkward lol, Wade and Peter are really romantic tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter happened to accidentally travel to another parallel universe which is the same as his own but there's a peculiarity that stood out: A guy that looks just like him is dating a guy named Ryan that looks just like Wade.He should have turn the other way around and ignore that he ever witnessed that. But he did not.Peter befriends Tom and both made a meticulous calculated plan to exchange boyfriends for a night and trick them into thinking  it's really them.Nothing could go wrong, for sure.Or. I'm loosing my mind in quarantine and thought about a mcu crossover with actors. Kill me pls.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Tom Holland/Ryan Reynolds
Comments: 27
Kudos: 82
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blame it on the characters not me okay?
> 
> I hope you're interested in this and if so I hope you enjoy this very much:) ❤️

"They will _totally_ tell."

"They will not!"

"They will! They're not stupid... Well, Wade can be sometimes but –"

" _But_ , they won't tell."

"How do you know?" Peter exclaimed in frustration. 

"Mate, we look the same. We're literally the same person."

"You're bit skinnier, though," Peter looked at him up and down with a frowning mouth.

"Oh, shush it," Tom pushed at his shoulder, then he frowned slightly and went back to squeeze Peter's arm, he huffed, "And, a little bit stronger too but I'm not the one climbing walls all day, okay? I'm a dancer, I do ballet."

"You do ballet?" Peter tightened his lips to avoid snickering. 

"Yeah, so what, does it hurt your masculinity, Parker?" Tom scoffed and smirked, "Ballet has its perks. You should see how much Ryan _loves_ my flexibility. He's endeared, really. The other day he couldn't get over at how he bend me in half–" 

" _Oh my God_ ," Peter blushed and looked down, "Stop, too much information." 

"–Which brings me to this," Tom pointed at Peter, looking at the eyes that looked just like his, he's stop feeling freaked out a few days ago by looking at himself without it being his reflection, "... Ryan will definitely tell you're not me if he doesn't see some... flexibility."

"Dude," Peter smiled confusedly, almost looking offended and raised a hand, "I'm Spiderman, _I am_ flexible. It's one of Wade's favorite things. He loves to put my legs over his shoulder and... You know."

Tom licked his lips, "Fantastic, it looks like our men are pretty alike." 

"Yeah, I kinda doubt that," Peter cringed, "Honestly, Wade's one of a kind." 

The british boy chuckled, "Peter, you should see how people in my world say Ryan is the real life Deadpool. He truly and literally is Deadpool in some aspects but less, uh, asshole-y, I guess." 

"Wade is _not_ an asshole," Peter frowned.

"Peter, he is." 

He huffed and rolled his eyes, "Okay, he is, but not to me... He is the best to me. Wade really treats me like no one has before." 

Tom giggled at other's dreamy smile, "I know, Pete. I know how he is with you. It's the same with Ryan, you know? He is just," He sighed and adopted the same smile Peter was wearing, "So lovely and sweet to me. He treats me like a prince and he is so understanding... Fucking hell, I'm in love with him, man." 

The American boy giggled too, "I'm in love with him too –with Wade, I mean." 

Tom laughed and elbowed him, they fell back on the bed and laid comfortably, they looked at the ceiling and heard New York's alive night constantly moving, keeping them awake... Planning and talking. 

The other was about to speak again but Peter beat him. 

"And, the sex is so fucking good," Peter's cheeks reddened deeply and he bit his upper lip to avoid the shy grin that wanted to appear after the confession. 

Tom gasped at him and laughed, " _Peter_ the I-can-say-the-word-sex-without-stuttering is finally talking. I love when you let loose, man. It's sexy, I bet Wade likes that." 

Peter finally smiled and shrugged, "I guess he does." 

Tom chuckled and shook his head, still looking at the ceiling. 

Peter then flipped on his side and faced Tom, he watched his features and almost look away again because he's still getting used to looking at his same person without feeling weird. He has to admit that his British other self is kinda hot, in a different way than he is, like Peter doesn't have a sense in fashion and Tom definitely does, those tight trousers makes his ass looks great and Peter wonders if his own would look like that with that pair; something worth mentioning too is how Tom combs his hair, the wavy lock are neatly trimmed and fixed to the side, he definitely has a good skincare regimen because his face looks fresh and clear. Peter isn't really good with self-care stuff, in fact he is a pretty normal looking guy. While Tom looks like a movie star. 

It's like Peter's improved version. 

Though, Tom has said plenty of times Peter's is weirdly sexy and hot because of how cute and awkward he is. Tom especified, quote: " _If I wasn't me, I will definitely smash you, mate_." 

But, talking about personality traits, they're not really that different, Tom's a nerd and so is Peter, Tom is awkward in his own dorky way but he is definitely more confident and outgoing than Peter, Tom is more fidgety and impatient while Peter's is really calm and wise. Tom has a very _wide_ vocabulary, like, he doesn't have much of a filter but he's extremely nice and kind at the same time. Like, he can be talking about sex and how getting fucked till next Monday is his passion and maintain a cool composure while Peter cannot mutter a word in a sex talk without turning red and playing with his fingers embarrassedly. 

But, hey, they're really not that different. They could be the same person, almost. 

Tom sighed and Peter spoke once again. 

"Hey, dude?" 

"Yeah, mate?" 

"So, how's... The sex with Ryan?" Peter looked away. 

Tom moaned and flipped on his stomach, his voice got muffled by the pillow, "So good, man, you have no idea. I love it. He tells me I make him feel young again because we literally - well, almost - fuck three times a day. You should see his stamina and passion, _groundbreaking_ , fuck." 

Peter giggled, "That's sounds cool...Doesn't your legs turn to, like, jelly after you're done doing it? I was wondering, because mine always do." 

"Oh, my god, yes!" Tom laughed and nodded, "They always do. I can't even walk properly after we're done. He always leaves me fucked out. But..." Peter shrugged and grinned softly, "Ryan always massages and rubs them and my back after we're done till I fall asleep." 

Peter looked at him excitedly, "Wade does the same thing!" He smiled, "... Ryan seems like a sweet guy." 

Tom returned the gesture, "He truly is," He pocked Peter cheek playfully, "Wade seems sweet too –and super fucking hot." 

The American boy sighed, "He totally is." 

Tom shut his eyes and Peter stared at him, thinking and pondering. Two minutes or less maybe passed but Tom looked close to falling asleep so Peter opened his big mouth again and start a conversation that he probably would regret later.

"Tom, it's not cheating if we switch? If we pretend to be eachother with _them_."

Tom's eyes opened wide open and he lifted his head, shaking it quickly, "Of course not. We're like the same person and they're too. Just that we share different worlds and knowledge."

" _Tom_."

"It's not cheating, I swear," He said with a serious expression, "You are me and I am you, but we live in parallel universes and we have a different name. It's not that hard."

Peter sat up slowly and sighed, crossing his arms, "I would never cheat on Wade and he would never too, I know that for a fact... Maybe we should tell them and–"

"No, no, hey, Pete," Tom sat up too and held his shoulder, "That takes the fun out of all of this. What's the point if we tell them? I mean, they will definitely agree to fuck their parallel boyfriends –Ryan's always talking about how hot it would be to fuck Spiderman in full costume– but, don't you think it kinda seems pointless if we tell them?"

Peter wondered for a moment, "Maybe... But, don't you think it's a little wrong we don't have their consent?"

"Well, mate, if you put it like that it does seems kinda fucked up but listen to me, Peter Parker," Tom knelt on the bed, "This is a one time opportunity, when can this happen again? Like, who the fuck finds their other them from another world by accident? We share the same boyfriends, they're kinky, we are too even if you're shy to admit it –I _know_ you are– and this seems just so fun and fucking hot and a maybe this is a life opportunity, don't you think?"

Peter just sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"So, what is up with all this overthinking, I know you're a complex character with daddy issues and a fucked up mental health–"

"Hey!"

"–But, I know you're fun too, and daring, and adventurous," Tom held both sides of his face with his hands, "And, I will be completely honest with you, man, they may get mad or freak out in the beginning when we tell them what's going on but I can assure you they will be so _into it_."

Peter groaned frustratedly and covered his face with his own hands, pushing Tom's away, "Okay, _f_ _ine!_ "

"Yes!" Tom gasped and hugged him, he then started shaking him by his shoulders while Peter groaned miserably, "Oh, my God, Peter, I love you! I swear you won't regret this, this will be one of our most memorable sexual experience, I'll tell you that, mate."

Peter breathed in deeply, closed his eyes and looked for any second thoughts, any regrets and coherent thoughts, but... He didn't find any, his brain (and dick) agreed and _very much_ still wanted to do this ordeal. He felt a little ashamed of himself and what he's become but... He felt excited and happy for the most part.

Tom was giving him this content smile and puppy eyes. Peter now kind of knows what Wade means when he says he loves it when Peter gives him the puppy eyes.

"Okay, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right, Holland," Peter stated firmly, sat cross-legged and forced Tom to do the same because he was too busy moving way too much in an anxious, excited way, "We need to know how our boyfriends act in order for us to not get caught, so –How does Ryan fuck or how is he like... how are _you_ like?" 

Tom gaped at him but then grinned wickedly, "Now we're talking, Parker," He rubbed his hands together in evident anxious excitement, "I think the most important thing we need to worry about is my accent. I can nail yours, but... You think you can do a British accent?" 

Peter looked up, thinking; he remembers being in the drama club back when he was in high school and once the had a few classes that they were taught several accents from around the world, and Peter was actually complimented about imitating an Irish, British and Russian accent. 

"Yeah, yeah, I think I got it," He said confidently. 

"Fantastic. And, even if you slip, it doesn't matter really, I tend to switch to an American accent sometimes and Ryan's used to that," Tom said reassuringly, "Okay, first of all and I wanna get it out there, the way Ryan and I fuck depends on our mood, let's say I had a bad day at work and he fought with his ex-wife. How do you think we're feeling like?" 

"... Rough?" Peter mumbled hesitantly. 

_"Exactly,_ " Tom nodded and raised a hand, "Then we fuck rough, shameless and fucking dirty. We _love_ fucking dirty but we love some vanilla too. Believe it or not, we're really corny with eachother so an amazing, wholesome love making with slow fucking and sloppy kisses on the neck will always be one of my favourites things ever," He said, looking slightly embarrassed, "Ryan is actually pretty vanilla but, _God_ , when he flips the switch, he fucking flips it."

"So, when, you know, Ryan and... I do it; should I expect vanilla sex?" 

"Well, yeah, maybe, but _hey_ – don't make that face," Tom frowned and hit Peter's arm, earning a yelp but Tom maintained his exaggerated offended expression, "Vanilla sex doesn't mean it's boring, it's actually really passionate and sweet, really intimate, mate. You can feel every single thing you're doing to each other. Ryan loves teasing and edging me till I go fucking nuts," He grinned cheekily, "And, Ryan does _magic_ with his tongue, he'll probably eat you out because I always ask for it, so ask for it, Peter, he'll definitely fucking know it's not me if you don't ask him that."

Peter nodded with concentration in his face which seemed ridiculous considering their current conversation, it almost appeared they were talking about how to save the world not about their sex life. It was... Amusing in a way. Hot too, Peter was getting kinda turned on, he hoped Tom too.

"Noted, okay, it's good I really like that too," Peter sighed but rolled his eyes when Tom wiggled his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue, moving it in an obnoxious way, "Oh, shut up, man." 

Tom giggled and avoided the playful slap to his head, "Any more questions?" 

"Not really –just, does Ryan likes it rough even when he didn't have a rough day?" 

The British boy scoffed cockily, "Oh, darling, all you have to do is ask, if you ask him to do you rough, he _will_ set you apart, fucked up day or not, he can't resist my potty mouth, neither can I really," He shrugged casually, "Just go like this: ' _Been thinking about your cock all day, Ry, made me so horny and naughty, don't hold back today, Ry_ ' and boom! He'll be at your knees." 

"Do I have to say that with the baby voice and all?" Peter tightened his lips to not laugh and cringe at the same time. 

"You can if you want, Ryan loves it when I act all sweet and _innocent_ ," Tom hummed, looking at Peter up and down knowingly, "And, I have a feeling you're perfect playing that role." 

"Shut up," Peter rolled his eyes again, but he looked down and smiled, "But, I am." 

Silence fell over them for a moment before they stared at each other and started laughing loudly. They kept going back until they started to gather each other and their giggles died down, Peter looked at Tom before laying down on the bed. 

"Something else I need to know?" 

Tom nodded and clapped once, "Okay, just a few last things I need to tell you about myself so you nail being me and my man won't suspect a single thing," He took a deep breath and let out the longest, most important ramble, _"First,_ I like being blind folded and tied down, _but,_ mate, I wouldn't recommend you doing that because you need to see and touch Ryan's body. _Second,_ I'm actually and embarrassedly pretty loud but not like an annoying loud... A cute loud. _Third,_ I suck Ryan's dick before fucking most of the time, it's my preference I love doing that and Ryan goes wild and I like biting and licking his pecks and arms excessively, you definitely need to copy that. And, last one, I am a bossy bottom, like _really_ bossy."

"Okay... See and touch Ryan's body, be loud, suck his dick, lick and bite him and be bossy... got it, I think," Peter counted with his fingers, he wondered for a second and looked at the other with curiosity, "Hey, Tom, do you always bottom or... you top too?" 

"God, no," Tom gave him a horrified look, before faking a body trembling quiver, "Are you mad? I'm a bottom, not a top or vers. No, no, already tried that with a hookup. Just it's not for me –I love being the one taking it, I think you should know that by now." 

"Well, I don't know, sometimes you seem a bit dominant," Peter said defensively. 

_"Indeed,_ darlin, but I'm a bossy, sometimes dominant bottom," Tom gave a small, crooked smile, "Ryan, absolutely _loves_ when I ride his cock and do whatever I want when he has his hands tied to the bed poles." 

The American boy's cheeks reddened deeply and he coughed, trying to dismiss the embarrassment, "So, Ryan isn't dominant... at all?" 

"Of course, he is," Tom rolled his eyes, "He's actually pretty dominant and demanding but he really likes seeing me enjoying and telling him how to fuck me from time to time, I guess," He smiled, looking up, as if he was thinking about Ryan. He probably was, Peter figured, "We're really verbal, you see. We always speak out loud when we aren't liking something or when we _are_ liking something. So, feel free to do the same, Pete. Ryan is so understanding and loving, he can be a sarcastic, stubborn asshole too but he's good hearted. "

Peter smiled fondly, nodding, "Reminds me of someone." 

He feels actually excited to meet this Ryan guy who looks almost just the same as his boyfriend, he seems like a nice, sweet dude, at least Tom's being putting him like that. Tom already showed him pictures and videos of Ryan, and if Peter didn't know Wade enough he would say he was cheating on him because it was like looking at the exact same person on Peter's phone, but Ryan happens to have a few differences, like his hair is a little longer, he seems a little less bulked up than Wade (though, he still is super fucking fit, Tom showed him a picture of him shirtless hanging out in Bora Bora) and their dress preferences are really not alike, Ryan seems to have a really elegant, cool, casual style while Wade doesn't seem to leave out the ripped jeans, sweats, hoodies and that red jacket. Though, Peter finds that incredibly sexy, he wouldn't trade his boyfriend for anything in the world. 

But... It'd be nice to have a _taste_ of his boyfriend's other version. To see how he kisses and touches, to see if he has the same moles and marks as Wade, to speak with him and figure out if Ryan is a good fuck like Wade definitely is. 

Damn Tom, he is corrupting Peter so bad. 

"Everything is clear now?" Tom interrupted his thoughts abruptly. 

Peter sighed and nodded quickly, "Like water." 

"Brilliant, now," Tom clapped excitedly and smirked, "You tell me about that _someone_. I wanna know everything." 

"Well..." 

" _Ah, yes, fuck!" Peter gasped, grasping his pillow and biting into the soft fabric._

_Wade gripped his hips strongly, almost on purpose, till his fingers left red marks over the pale skin. It hurt, but Peter liked it. He fucking wanted more and he moaned embarrassedly loudly when Wade started fucking him with more precision and strength._ _It made Peter's body move back and forward, the their skin slapping together contrasted the soft 'ah's' Peter was muttering._

_His arms gave out moments ago, he just stays resting with his ass in the air, legs spread with Wade's hands squeezing it and slapping roughly, it made Peter jump everytime and gasp, Wade's other hands would pull back at Peter's loose waves to lift his head and upper body._

_"Ah, fuck," Peter whined when Wade did just that, trying to maintain him on his hands too. Peter's arms shook and he gratefully allowed Wade's hand to keep pulling at his tangled locks, the born was exquisite, it sent shivers down his neck and spine._

_The constant experimental brushes against his prostate that the tip of Wade's cock was performing made Peter want to rest down again but the small of his back, near his ass was slapped and his head was pulled back in a harsh, almost careless way but Wade was quick to lean down to kiss his neck and ear lovingly, almost giving himself out of his rough, mean facade Peter asked him to play before fucking._

_Peter sobbed and pushed back against the hard cock inside him in a desperate manner._

_"Stay the fuck up," Wade muttered huskily and Peter twisted his head to look at the handsome face filled with concentration and pleasure, Peter had this pretty bedroom eyes look and Wade couldn't resist to kiss him sloppily wet and messy._

_They smiled against each other and pulled away._

_Peter began getting fucked hard once again, till the bedframe hit the wall constantly and Peter placed a hand on it to try and stop the embarrassing sound because he isn't sure he can look at his neighbour's face after they've heard that several times._

_"That's it, baby," Wade panted._

_"Fuck, shit –yeah!" Peter merely yelled, scrunching his face, "Oh my God, oh my God. It's not enough, shit. Harder, Wade–"_

_He was cut off by his own gasp when Wade held his chin with his hand and shook his head, "Shut the fuck up."_

_Peter smirked drunkenly, "Faster–"_

_A slap was delivered to his left cheek, followed by another one, it was rapid and harsh; Peter whined and cried out, he rolled his hips. Wade held his jaw in a tight grip and slapped him again when Peter tried to order once more. Peter was almost drooling. Wade spat on his flushed, hot to the touch cheek and smeared it with his fingers. Peter tried to suck on of them when they got near his mouth but he was slapped again, it was less hard but it still echoed inside their small room._

_"Do I need to gag you again?" Wade spoke to his ear, licking it hotly afterwards, "Huh? Do I need to gag your fucking mouth again? Answer me!" Another pull at his hair and Peter hissed._

_He did answer, with a vibrant smirk on his face, though._

_"Faster. I thought you could do better, babe."_

_Wade didn't answer. Next thing Peter knew his own underwear was being shoved inside his mouth._

"Wow," Tom's eyes were widened and he was gaping. 

Peter's cheeks are red and he is smiling behind his sleeve, he's actually proud he let Holland speechless and impressed. Peter now doesn't feel so lame. 

"Oh, my God, bloody hell," Tom scoffed in amazement, staring at Peter unbelievably, "I don't know if I should be scared or turned on. I'm definitely more turned on, you know? But, oh my God, _wow_. I'd never expected that kind of... preferences from you, mate. Holy shit, I'm still im shock." 

Peter looked away in flustered embarrassment, "Yeah, well it is what is. We're can be really intense sometimes but we have a safeword, is: Cocaine. So don't worry–" 

"Your safeword is _cocaine_?" 

"Wade chose it because our safeword used to be Spider and everytime I would say it Wade would yell and jump around thinking there was an actual spider around us," Peter sighed in frustration and crossed his arms. 

Tom giggled, "You two are ridiculous and –kinky." 

"Shut up," Peter smiled shyly. 

"Ok, so basically," Tom cleared his throat and lifted a hand to start counting with his fingers, "You and Wade are rough, a bit too much for my liking but that doesn't mean I don't wanna do it, you like dirty talk, you like to be manhandled –I do too, to be honest–, you're actually surprisingly loud and extremely sensitive." 

"Yeah, yeah, I happen to have all of that sensory overload because of my..." 

"Spidey powers," Tom said excitedly. 

"Yes. So, sometimes I feel like it's not enough or that it's too much," Pete shrugged, "Wade knows me really well and he knows how to touch me when I'm feeling either. So you should mimic my sensitivity or else he'll know something's off, Tom." 

"Relax, I got. Now, quick recap so everything is perfectly clear," Tom reasoned, "You like it very rough but at the same time you act like a shy virgin." 

"Basically, yeah, " Peter nodded. 

"Right, and you bottom one hundred percent?" 

"Uh, yeah," Peter said as if he's heard the most offensive thing ever. 

Tom grinned but then looked away nervously, "You know, I'm not gonna lie to you, mate. Wade actually scares me a little." 

"Oh, no, Tom, you shouldn't feel like that," Peter smiled softly and held his hand, "I know he seems a bit crazy and he is really dominant, it's one of my favorite things, but you should see him the first times we started having sex, he touched me as if I would break and felt really bad when I would ask him to roughen me up until we found our rhythm and mutual likings. Wade's really sweet and caring, he always apologises when he feels like it's been too much," Peter sighed sadly, "I know you can't tell at first sight but Wade is the biggest softie, I couldn't believe it when I started dating him –you know, he is always giving me these little presents, letters and drawings that he makes." 

"Really?" Tom smiled, almost cooing. 

"Yeah, so you shouldn't worry, Wade is the sweetest you have no idea," Peter reassured him, "Besides, we just don't do it rough, you know? Just like you and Ryan, we like it vanilla and romantic most of the time." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Peter grinned, "So, when, you know, you get to be with him, you can hint that you want it slow that night, I always do so with, like, soft kisses and touches and nice music." 

Tom nodded with a relieved sigh, "Great, okay, yeah, that's nice. Maybe I'll want it rough, who knows?" He shrugged, "Wade's to hot to resist." 

"Maybe, who knows. But," Peter pointed at him, " _Hey,_ don't forget he's my man." 

"Obviously," Tom chuckled but squinted his eyes after, "And, Ryan's my man, bitch." 

"Obviously." 

They laughed and finally fell back on the bed relaxed limbs and relieved sighs. Tom turned his head to look at Peter and held his pinky finger up. 

"For an amazing, out of this world - literally - sex experience." 

"Agreed," Peter smirked and interlocked their pinkies. 

They fell quiet, contemplating before Tom spoke with a cheeky tone. 

"You'll love Ryan."

Peter grinned, "You'll love Wade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely do tell in the comments what you think and if you'd like me to continue :D or any thought at all will be appreciate it... Comments are fuel to my system haha
> 
> Love you! Xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally meets Ryan and Tom finally meets Wade.
> 
> Nothing can go wrong. They both kept thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting on the first part! You're so sweet :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy

They waited three days for their plan to take over. And in those three days they agreed to not have sex with their respective boyfriends or any sort of sexual encounters –though, Tom did sneaked in a blow job when he and Ryan showered together after a date, he just couldn't help himself, his boyfriend looks _too_ hot wet and Tom knows, himself looks hot on his knees for his boyfriend– Peter and Tom held back mostly, just to kind of make _them_... desperate for it. 

That included Tom and Peter, they wanted to be literally so horny that they felt like bursting and the thought of doing it with their boyfriend's double was making them beyond excited. 

It was hard enough having to deny sex. Peter had to make up excuses about being tired and sleepy when Wade started a single sensual caress, Peter had to literally resist. And Tom had to act moody in order for Ryan to believe him that he didn't want to fuck because Tom is _always_ in the mood for sex, so he had to act like he was annoyed with Ryan even if it hurt Tom a little, though he was kind of annoyed with Ryan; he made an inappropriate joke in front of his family, so at least he had an excuse.

But it was _so_ hard having to pretend they didn't want to fuck. It was so hard watching Wade and Ryan coming out of the bathroom wet and naked, or having to sleep next to them and notice their morning boners, or having to push them away when at breakfast they would get to handsy and touchy.

But the pain and angst _will_ be worth it.

Oh, so worth it.

(Okay, Tom and Peter did sneak in a quick jerk off session in the shower perhaps) 

"Okay, so you need to look like me and I need to look like you," Tom said going through Peter's clothes in his closet.

Wade will be home in an hour or two so they need to be fast.

"We already look like eachother," Peter said, face flushed and hair messy from hanging upside down in the webbing he stuck to the ceiling, he tends to do that when he's stressed out.

"Yeah, but your fashion is atrocious and mine isn't so we need to change styles," Tom rolled his eyes. 

"Hey!" Peter playfully threw web at his way, almost hitting him in the arm.

Tom stared at his wrists and grinned, "That is so cool, you need to teach me how to use those in case Wade wants to get kinky with the webs."

"No-uh," Peter clicked his tongue, "We never use powers in bed. That's a rule." 

Tom rolled his eyes again, "Ugh, boring." 

Peter giggled, "Yeah, at least I got powers, bitch." 

The British boy gasped dramatically and turned around quickly, only to accidentally almost smash his face with Peter's, "Whoa," He smiled shyly, "Sorry, mate, you're closer than I expected." 

Peter just rolled his eyes funnily, "Dummy." 

Tom stared at him, not stepping back, Peter was high enough that their faces were at the same level, he looked at Peter's freckless that resembled his own and at his very thin lips just like his. It should freak him out, it was like staring at himself in the mirror but his reflection was staring back and looking at Tom's features curiously. 

It was quiet, well almost, Peter's indie music was playing lowly and Tom got closer. He grinned and dropped the clothes he had in his hands. 

"Have you ever tried the Spiderman kiss?" 

Peter frowned weirdly, "Not really, no." 

"You wanna try it?" Tom licked his lips, glaring at Peter's pretty lips. 

"Ew, no, it would be like kissing myself," Peter mumbled, but his eyes didn't look away from Tom's smiling mouth. 

"It's kinda hot, to be honest. It's kinda turning me on," Tom said lowly, getting closer till his breath hit Peter's face warmly, he smells like chocolate and mint. Peter blushed and tilted his face.

"I think the no sex rule is getting to our heads, everything seems hot now," Peter said. 

"Maybe," The other shrugged and whined childishly, "Come on! It'll be fun!" 

"It's creepy, dude, it's like kissing my twin," Peter shook his head. 

Tom bit his bottom lip, fluttering his eyelashes and Peter rolled his eyes at his attempt of flirting and he hated because it was working in fact, "Please, please, I've always wanted to kiss Spiderman and I've always wanted to do the Spiderman kiss." 

"It's weird," Peter whispered, eyes going back to Tom's soft lips. 

"And hot." 

"Still weird." 

"Don't tell kissing doesn't turn you on. I know it does," Tom whispered too, smiling softly and running his lips on Peter's forehead playfully, "Besides, we can know how our men feel when they kiss us." 

_Fuck it_. Peter's cock tingles just at the thought of kissing Tom. They're not the same person, okay? So who cares. 

"Fine," He sighed and Tom smiled widely, "Just a little kiss, nothing more." 

"Nothing more," Tom murmured and they smiled at each other. He shut his eyes and stared giving little, sweet butterfly kisses to Peter's closed eyes and warm cheeks, he was pecking his nose slowly and they could literally hear their heart beat accelerating. 

Peter was already pushing his head forward and pursing his lips when Tom held both sides of his face in a tender hold, he could feel Tom's breathing on his lips and he was so sure that he felt their cold lips barely brushing and parting –but Peter's phone ringing abruptly made them jump and open their eyes.

It felt like their bubble burst and they looked away embarrassedly. 

Peter cleared his throat and grabbed his phone from the shelve, his hearts still beats fast, but maybe it just because he is upside down, not because Tom is just so hot and wad about to kiss him. 

He read the texts, sighed shakily and threw his phone to the carpet carelessly, it was crashed already, he didn't mind. 

"Wade is coming home soon, Tom," He spoke quietly. 

"Good, let's hurry and pick our outfits." 

Tom looked at him shortly and nodded, he looked... ashamed and almost shy. Like he sobered up for what he wanted to do and was _about_ to do. Like he realised coldly kissing Peter is actually really wrong and weird, his cheeks are red and is actually so odd seeing Tom embarrassed of something. 

Peter cringed at the awkward silence. He pushed down the disappointment of not getting to... get closer to Tom like _that._ He got off his web and fixed his sweater nervously. 

His and Tom's body weren't that close any more, Tom was rummaging through the drawers again. 

"If you really wanna look like me," Peter started, trying to break off the slight tension, "You only need to wear on of Wade's hoodies because I love how oversized they are on me and tight briefs. Wade loves that look." 

Tom looked at him with surprise and smile crookedly, "Sexy." 

"Yeah," The American boy giggled, "It's simple, sexy and easy to take off." 

"Oh, I love that philosophy." 

Both boys started laughing and after a moment of just giggles, Tom held out his hand, signalling for Peter to take it. He did and Tom squeezed it. 

"Let's not get awkward with eachother, okay?" 

"Deal," Peter nodded happily. 

"Brilliant," Tom clapped his hands together and sighed, "So, I got my outfit, just your tight, _tight_ briefs and one of Wade's hoodies."

Tom seemed to be again his usual self, and that was more than great. 

"Yep, I wear our favorite cologne too," Peter pointed at the glass bottle in a shelve wear deodorants and other perfumes and colognes where. 

"Got it," Tom started undressing already and Peter frowned.

"So, what I'm gonna wear?" He raised his arms in confusion.

"Oh, shit, right," Tom widened his eyes and grabbed the duffel bag from the floor that he brought with him, "I actually picked you on of my favorites outfits I like to wear."

"Okay," Peter grinned excitedly. 

"You wait and see. You're gonna _love_ it, man."

* * *

* * *

Peter stared at himself in the mirror and raised his eyebrows, he lowered a hand too to fix his junk inside the unfamiliar pants. 

"Wow, mate," Tom stood behind himself, looking at the reflection too, "You look fucking hot." 

"I think these are really tight on me," Peter turned tried to lift his leg and bend but the fabric wound strain. 

"Oh, don't worry, they're tight on me too," The other said casually, fixing the pants and shirt on Peter. 

They are some classy and fancy, very form fitting and small trousers Tom seems to wear all the time, the shirt is a white short sleeved button down adorned with little black dotes. It was tight too, it stretched around his arms and the some gaps between the buttons would actually open if he moved a certain way.

But he looked... Fresh. And _hot._ Tom isn't exaggerating. Peter looks good. Like, really good. He wishes Wade could see him like this.

_Wade_...

Peter shook his head to avoid second thoughts about this and grinned widely, letting Tom tuck his shirt neatly. 

"I like it," He nodded, grinning at Tom, "I look like you." 

"Oh, yes," Tom chuckled, grabbing Peter's hips and turning him around, "Look at your ass." 

Peter twisted his face and looked at his refection once again, he blushed and reach back to touch it, "Okay, that actually looks good. I didn't know I had that." 

Tom giggled and tilted his head, contemplating, he hummed, "Well, I mean, it's not as big as mine but it's pretty well looking –I don't think Ryan or Wade will notice the difference." 

"Shut up, we have the same body," Peter scoffed. 

Peter raised an eyebrow and lifted Wade's hoodie that the bottom pooled just about his mid-thigh, he turned around and his back faced the mirror too. 

Peter stared and narrowed his eyes, he huffed, "Okay, yes, fine. It is slightly bigger. How is that possible, we're pretty much petite." 

"Gymnastics, mate," Tom smirked and fixed the tight, _tight_ briefs clinging to his thighs. 

Peter smiled shyly and looked at Tom up and down, analysing, "You look good too." 

"Thanks," The British boy smiled widely and looked down at himself, to where the outfit Peter dictated embraced his body, his feet were bare too, Peter said Wade has a thing for bare feet. And Tom was more than happy to comply. His fingers curled against the soft carpet. 

"Oh, and Tom you need to mess up your hair a little." 

"Yes, and you need to fix it a bit." 

They stood face to face, helping eachother fix their hair and clothes to make everything perfect. Once Peter's hair was neatly done to the side with the help of the gel and comb Tom brought and Tom's own wavy locks were messily down to the side with a few curls falling on his forehead. Tom gasped and covered his mouth. 

"Oh, my God. I totally forgot!" 

"What?" Peter asked, already panicking and bringing a hand to his chest. 

"Do you shave?"

"What?"

Tom rolled his eyes and groaned, "Are you shaved down there?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

" _Yeah?_ Or, yes?" He frowned, "This is extremely important, Peter!" 

"Okay, okay, jeez," Peter sighed and awkwardly scratched his head, "Well, m-my ass is shaved and, you know, b-balls. But I just slightly trim my crotch... Why?" 

"Oh, my God, mate," Tom rubbed his face and pointed at the bathroom, "I'm completely shaved. I'm completely hairless. I don't like hair and Ryan likes me smooth."

"You're _completely_ shaved?" The American boy bit down a teasing smile. 

"Obviously," Tom looked at him, offended, "I can't believe you're not. But, you're Peter so I should have expected it." 

Peter slapped his arm and Tom ignored it, pointing at the bathroom again. 

"Get fucking naked. You need to shave ASAP."

"What? No, I don't like it, it's way too itchy and I–" Peter was shaking his head when Tom interrupted him. 

"Peter Parker, Ryan saw me naked today, do you think he'll believe that I grow hair around my dick over a few hours?" 

Peter thought for a second and sighed in plain defeat, "No..." 

"Then–" 

" _Shave_. I know, Holland," Peter rolled his eyes and stared undressing stubbornly, "I'm just fucking wondering what will Wade say to seeing you slash me with a complete Brazilian." 

"Well, I'll tell him I wanted to surprise him with baby smooth skin, dickhead." 

Peter flipped him off and walked towards the bathroom in the small Calvin Klein underwear Tom gave him, "Wade actually likes my pubes," He muttered. 

"Oh, God." 

"I'm serious!" 

"Has he ever seen you completely shaved?" Tom asked, laying down on the bed lazily. 

"No!" Peter yelled over the half-closed door, "That shit's just itchy." 

"Oh, cry me a river, you'll get use to it!" Tom snickered, "Who knows, maybe Wade will be pleasantly surprised and turned on to see you slash me with a Brazilian wax." 

Peter could only roll his eyes and gather Wade's shaving cream and razor. 

God, again, why did Peter agreed to this? 

* * *

* * *

Tom walked Peter to the door after he finished getting ready to leave. It actually freaked Tom out a little when he saw Peter standing in front of him wearing his clothes and hairstyle, it was like looking at his own reflection.

The fact the he almost kissed Peter in the closet was a bit freaky, he concluded it was a weird urge that he got in the moment, he just wanted to experiment and he is a little embarrassed by it, but – _fuck_ , the mere thought of kissing Peter shouldn't appeal to him so much and turn him on.

_Anyways_.

"Here's my hotel room key," Tom started when Peter opened the door, "Ryan is there, he just texted me."

Peter gave a breathy sigh, "Okay, cool. We, uh, should probably exchange phones, I think." 

"Right, yeah, great idea, mate," Tom nodded and they handed eachother's phones. They knew their respective passwords anyway, "Just, if you go through my pictures and conversations with Ryan... It's at your own risk." 

"Noted," Peter giggled, "Same to you." 

They smiled nervously at each other and shifted on their place, accompanied with a short silence.

"So..." Peter mumbled. 

"So..." Tom echoed. 

"Wade will be home soon." 

"Yes, right, so you need to go now." 

"Yep," Peter sighed and was about to turn around but Tom tugged at his wrist and quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Peter surrounded him with his arms too.

"Good luck," Tom murmured. 

"You too," Peter nodded and squeezed him softly. 

"Everything will turn out alright, you'll see, Pete," He said confidently.

"I hope so," Peter took a deep breath as if it would calm him down. 

Good God, he sure as fuck hopes it goes well and as planned.

* * *

* * *

Peter anxiously shook his arms and took deep breaths as if to eliminate the buzzing preoccupation and nerves floating in his system, his hands are actually shaking, his heart feels like it could come out of his throat at any minute now, he started to feel lightheaded and with a sick tummy, he almost feels like when he is swinging and jumping from a building to another one.

But, there's no adrenalin running in his veins, just pure stress and fucking fear. 

What if Ryan knows right away Peter isn't Tom even if they look almost and completely the same?

God, he is even more worried about Tom and Wade. 

What if when Wade finds out the truth gets mad at Peter? – Or even worse, dump him?

_No, no, no._

Peter shut down any negative thoughts and occupied his mind with looking for the room as he walked slowly through the hotel's hallway. It was easy and fast to find it, Peter maybe wished he would have taken longer but he cannot avoid the reality and truth.

Though, excitement is overpassing a little any stress. 

He really wants to see Ryan. 

Back in the Uber, Peter was tired of biting his nails nervously so he decided to go through Tom's phone and inspection his conversations with Ryan. Just to... study even further how they interact so Peter can nail being Tom –but he won't lie, he was really curious to read their conversation and see if he could find something _steamy._

Oh, shit, he did. 

Peter was left shifting uncomfortably and adjusting Tom's very tight pants on him after he stumbled upon some sexting, dick pics, Peter's ass, Ryan's body and Tom's. 

Peter stood outside the correct door, looking at the number on the wall; he lifted a hand and hastily stopped himself when he was about to knock. Right, he is not a guest, he is supposed to be staying at this hotel in New York. He is supposed to be Tom. Peter pulled out the room key from his wallet. He breathed out and nodded to himself reassuringly, before sliding the card in and soon the door was clicking open. 

Peter stepped in meticulously, carefully, looking at his surroundings and closing the door softly, as if to not make his presence noticed. He walked slowly and took in how big and fancy the room; Peter looked down at himself in worry but then remembered he is wearing Tom's clothes, he recall it when the trouser hugged and pinched his ass and crotch sort of uncomfortably as he gave careful steps. 

He finally got a view of the closet, bathroom and bed and he freaked out a bit when he didn't caught a sight of Ryan. 

But, then he heard shuffling and noises of something being moved around. 

Peter bit his lip nervously and dropped the duffel bag on the ground noisily. 

Then he heard the voice, loud and clear and, _oh_ –so fucking familiar. Peter froze in the spot. 

"Tom?" 

Peter widened his eyes slightly and merely forgot how to function as he looked everywhere but where the voice was coming from, which is the bathroom. 

"Hey, uh, yeah!" Peter shook his head, cringing and cleared his throat, "It's me, babe." 

Well, his British accent didn't suck, in fact it sounded pretty convincing and the babe thing was something he decided to add because Tom told him he called Ryan that sometimes. 

"What took you so long?" 

"Uh, traffic is pretty bad tonight," Peter said, which wasn't really a lie, besides taking so long because he needed to shave at the last minute. 

"But, yet," The bathroom door was finally opened and – _oh, my God_ , Peter thought –, "You wanted to vacation in New York." 

Ryan said, revealing himself and wearing a wide grin. He is putting on deodorant, his skin and hair seems evidently wet from a shower, his skin is tanned, tanner than Wade's and his hair is a bit longer, pushed back messily and wetly, _good Lord_ , the only thing Ryan is wearing is a white towel, wrapped loosely and low around his waist.

Peter _actually_ licked his lips as he looked at him up and down discreetly. Or maybe not too discreetly. 

He would stare even more because –holy fuck Ryan looks almost exactly like Wade, but he needed to look up into the hazel eyes; Ryan was speaking. 

"How was the art museum?" Ryan asked, walking towards him. Peter tensed up slightly, "Again, baby, I'm sorry I couldn't go with you, I couldn't get off of work but I swear I'm free from now on." 

Tom did told Peter about the excuse he throw in order to go out safely to Peter's house was that one and Tom said that Ryan would feel bad about not being able to hang out with Tom because of work and that Peter should comfort him.

But... What kind of _comfort_ did Tom meant?

For now, Peter offered him a small, timid smile and shrugged, "It's okay, really."

Ryan walked closer, till he was standing right in front of Peter. He had to look up to actually see the hazel eyes. Ryan probably was as tall as Wade and his... _body._ God fuck, Tom wasn't lying; Ryan is fit and well fucking built, his pretty tanned skin sits tightly over defined muscles. Wade doesn't have a lot of body hair, but weirdly enough, Peter _digs_ the trimmed brown hair covering Ryan's belly and chest. He blushed unconsciously, trying to keep his eyes up and keep himself from shifting too much as Ryan tells him about what he is planning for their date tomorrow –Well, Tom and Ryan's date.

"... I want to take you to this pizza place that makes de Chicago deep dish pizza that you love and then..."

That damn white, expensive looking towel wrapped around Ryan's waist –letting his v-line and the start of the hair on his crotch in sight– is distracting Peter a lot. The small water drops on his pecs and shoulders too, glistening, inviting Peter's mouth to lick and bite at the skin. Thank God Tom said he likes biting Ryan a lot, because Peter is, oh, so planning on doing that.

"What?" Ryan chuckled, frowning funnily.

Peter raised his eyebrows, playing it off casually and he cocked his hip out and crossed his arms, Tom does that a lot, "Nothing." 

"You don't like the plan?" Ryan grabbed at Peter's hips and brought incredibly closer, almost leaving no space between their chest.

Peter actually froze a little and looked up at Ryan with wide eyes, not because he was shocked or didn't like it, it just still felt a little funny and odd being touched and talked to by guy that looks like his boyfriend but he isn't his boyfriend, he could almost buy this was Wade, but Wade would already dropping his towel, swinging his cock and making an inappropriate joke. Peter appreciates Ryan's... decency and gentleness.

"Huh?" 

"N-no, I-I do like the plan." 

"Then what's the matter?" Ryan tilted his head while gingerly pushing back the lost strands of hair laying on Peter's forehead, his eyes looked at Peter with sweetness and love –Peter actually felt bad because Ryan thought he was looking at _his_ Tom like that, he got pulled back from that thought when Ryan suddenly leaned in, tilted Peter's head by a hold on his jaw and started giving the smooth skin of his cheek and ear soft, little wet kisses.

Peter's stomach jumped, his hands clenched and he blinked rapidly as he looked at the ceiling, clearly not knowing what to do. He shivered. He was stiff, nervous and behaving weird, fuck he was because Ryan must have noticed.

The man gave a short sigh and pulled away, just his hands stayed on his hips, hazel eyes searched until the brown ones connected with them again, "Tommy?"

Peter hummed quietly. 

"Are you still mad at me because of the sexual joke I made in front of your parents while you were video calling them?" 

_Oh._ Tom didn't tell him anything about that or that he was sort of angry with Ryan. Now –Peter feels stupid and he doesn't know what to do, he was starting to freak out internally but then tried to think about what Tom would have answered or how would he act. 

Knowing Tom, it'd go like this–

"Maybe," Peter shrugged, petty and uninterested (apparently), looking at his own fingers and sighing.

"Is that why you're denying me sex?" Ryan gasped exaggeratedly.

" _Perhaps._ "

The man smirked and leaned in again till his lips were brushing Peter's ear, "If I make it up to you tonight, will you forgive me?" 

Peter faked to think about it, "How would you make it up?" 

"I think you know how, baby," He murmured, licking broadly at his ear and biting his earlobe, his hands quickly gripped Peter's ass lazily and pushed their bodies together. 

Peter's mouth parted, letting out a soft breath and he shit his eyes for a moment, his hands finally came to hold Ryan's arms out of reflex (and because he really wanted to feel the muscle); Peter was already seeing himself stuttering nervously and acting like a shy, embarrassed mess but he could not let that happen. 

He's got this. 

Get out of your ass, Peter Parker, act daringly sexy, just like Tom would.

" _Break free tonight and own your love for sex_."

Tom told him when Peter mentioned how he would get so embarrassed while having sex sometimes or even talk about it.

This is his moment. 

"Okay?" Ryan left his ear wet and looked at him, "I'll go put on some clothes and maybe we can watch a movie."

_Fuck this._

Peter quickly and lithely moved, before Ryan could take more steps back, Peter stretched his arm and Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, letting out a surprised, hitched breath. Peter was gripping his limp cock through the towel, bringing him close again by his hold there. Ryan let out a short 'ah' and raised his eyebrows, looking down at Peter's hand smugly. 

Peter couldn't help but smirk widely and squeeze him, he spoke softly, "I don't think dressing will be necessary."

"I fucking love you, you know that?" Ryan panted.

Peter giggled and before he could answer Ryan was grabbing the back of his thighs and lifting him in the air easily. Just as Peter wrapped his legs instinctively around the other's waist, his mouth was being passionately and messily attacked by wet lips and a eager tongue.

Peter opened his mouth immediately and hungrily returned the kiss with no miserable hesitation. He held both sides of Ryan's face as if to blend in their faces together while he was pushed against the nearest wall.

His head hit it and Ryan apologised but Peter didn't care, he kissed him again and tasted the mint in Ryan's tongue. 

"Fuck, you're getting my dick hard already just by rubbing on you," Ryan murmured against his lips smiling, it was contiguous; Peter smiled too.

Peter then tilted his head and guided Ryan's down to kiss and lick at the side of his neck and ear, it actually made him _clench_ on nothing. Ryan started unbuttoning his shirt and Peter held his leg tighter around Ryan to hold himself. 

Peter was kind of relieved to get rid of Tom's awfully form fitting dress shirt. 

Ryan kissed him again lazily, wetting all around Peter's thin lips with his warm tongue and he began grinding up against Peter. 

"F-fuck, I'm so fucking horny," The boy said breathily in-between irreverent kisses. 

Oh, good Lord, Peter truly _is._

Ryan's towel dropped to the ground on accident caused by all their desperate shifting and Peter immediately looked down. Taking. In. 

And, soon Peter forgot about any preoccupation.

Though, he wondered vaguely how Tom was doing with Wade and hope it was going as good as his own mere situation with Ryan.

* * *

* * *

Tom wondered how things were going with Peter and Ryan.

He hoped to God good. Peter hasn't call him so he is certain it is going well. Only a little thought invaded his mind filled with guilt but he quickly pushed it away and forced it down. 

Wade had an unexpected delay. 

Tom was left bored, going through Netflix and secretly sniffing around the apartment. He decided to stop when he accidentally came across Peter's nightstand and bottom drawer guarding three sex toys and a half-used bottle of lube. Tom actually blushed. Though, he kinda got curious with that vibrator with a curved tip, it doesn't look like his own, he kept looking at it and turning it on and off to let it vibrate in his hand to distract himself as he watched distractedly a TV show –but he dropped the thing in a heartbeat when the sound of the front door slamming echoed in the small apartment.

Tom yelped and rolled around in the bed and stood up clumsily to put everything away and fix himself, even though a pair of underwear and a large hoodie didn't need much work. He did look at the front camera of Peter's phone and made sure he looked good and that his hair was nice. 

It will be fucked up pretty soon, though. Wade likes to pull hair, Peter said. 

"Pete?" A voice called. A _familiar_ voice. 

Holy shit it is happening. 

Tom was figuring out what to do or in what position to put himself into, he hated to admit that he was panicking a bit, mostly when Wade spoke again. 

"Baby?" 

"Uh, yeah!" Peter yelled back, finally giving up and flopping down on the bed on his belly to pretend he is watching TV, "In here!" 

"Holy fuck, a client is making me go fucking nuts," The voice sounded incredibly closer, "I just wanted to leave and get the fuck here and, baby–" 

The door was opened loudly and Wade appeared. 

"I'm fucking tired _and_ horny!" 

Tom stared and tried to not widen his eyes. He could swear it was Ryan but Wade's haircut is shorter and his is even more built. He freaked out a bit (though, he promised he wouldn't, it just was impressive, okay?) and sat dowm quickly, legs hanging of the edge of the bed. Wade didn't seem to notice the strange behaviour. 

Wade sighed loudly and slid off his shirt by gripping the back of it, along with his shoes, casually, normally, it made Tom gulp slightly. He stared, _oh,_ he couldn't stop staring. 

Wade looked at him and grinned softly, "Sorry, baby boy, I didn't say hi. I'm a dick, right?" 

_Baby boy_. Peter did not mention that. 

Tom smiled shyly, imitating Peter, and he nodded slowly, "Kind off." 

The man kicked away his shoes and walked towards Tom who still was sitting on the bed. Tom bit his upper lip out of nervousness as Wade leaned down, placed his hands on each side of Peter's legs on the bed and became face to face, almost being left _too_ close.

Tom looked at the face with eager eyes. Still in disbelief and excitement because it was so different getting to look at Wade in person. It was freaky, he looked lile Ryan but he was different at the same. Tom noticed for the first time the scar on his eyebrow and he liked it a lot. It made him look though.

Tom has always had a thing for bad boys. 

"Hey, I miss you," Wade mumbled, carefully kissing his forehead and smiling at him.

The boy's stomach tingle and he couldn't force down the nervous, happy giggle, "You saw me in the morning," He said but then thought about what Peter would have answered and cursed at himself internally before speaking once more, "I miss you too."

His tone was sweet. Wade surprised him by pecking his lips longingly. It didn't even gave Tom time to react or think. Because Wade was pulling away promptly to look at him intently, before he smirked and tilted his head to brush his lips against Tom's ear. 

Tom clenched his fingers on the sheets and sighed softly. A short lick was delivered and Tom squirmed. 

Woah –honestly, this was escalating fast and, okay, he did not think there will be _something_ happening so soon. 

But Wade proved him wrong. 

Wade whispered, against his ear: "You know how fucking hard the pictures you sent me got me?"

Tom frowned. _Pictures?_ –God, Peter didn't tell him anything about it. He should have told Tom that he send nudes to Wade so Tom could be more prepared in what to expected. Maybe Peter sent them to create more sexual tension. Good thinking, if that's the case. 

Still, Tom went along with it. 

"Did you liked them?" He asked softly.

The man scoffed, looking at him again, "I had to jerk off in a public bathroom, baby boy." 

Tom snickered and covered his mouth.

"Your ass drives me crazy –did you took the pics this morning? Anyways –," Wade murmured, "So does our lack of fucking in the past days. I'm starting to get depressed."

The boy giggled and leaned in to daringly lick Wade's parted lips, shyly and hotly. He smiled at Wade and pushed him away gently to knelt on the bed. 

"What?" Wade smiled funnily when Tom started swinging his hips from side to side slowly while playing with the waistband of his briefs. _Peter's briefs._

Tom didn't answer, instead he began dragging the underwear down stupidly unhurried, all while looking at Wade with the doe eyes Peter tends to make and with that timid, pretty smile he owns. 

Wade _stared._

Like an animal savouring his prey. 

And it turned Tom the fuck on. 

So much that he gasped and smiled drunkenly when Wade tackled him down on the bed and lifted Tom's legs in the air to finish sliding off the briefs up his thighs. 

Tom would feel a little embarrassed about being half-naked naked in front of someone he doesn't know well –or at all– but he didn't have time for that when Wade got on top of him to connect their lips in a damp, messy make out session.

Just like Peter, Tom ignored any preoccupation and forgot any hesitation as soon as their switching boyfriends kissed and touched them with such irreverence that it was too hot to fully bare.

This was an _amazing_ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (there are probably a lot of typos, sorry I wrote this in the a.m but I'll correct them when I wake up lol) 
> 
> I had to part the chapter in two because it was way too long, so I hope you like this one and the smut will come for the next chapter yayyy
> 
> Also I would really love to hear what you'd like to read in the next chapter, I already wrote some things and I have an idea but I want to try please you guys ahhhh so let me know what y'all would like to see them four doing!! 
> 
> love you ❤️  
> Xo


End file.
